


Diamond of the Night

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Arthur should know better than to make bets with Morgana. Then he wouldn't have to let Gwaine drag him to his favourite fetish club.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Downwiththewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downwiththewind/gifts).



> Dear Downwiththewind, I hope you'll enjoy this little ficlet. Happy (late) Valentine's Day. :)

“I am not wearing that!” Arthur says, tossing the jeans at Gwaine’s head.

“You can’t go in there wearing a business suit. You have to advertise. Show the magnificence of your bum.”

“You keep staring at Percy’s arse when he’s wearing a suit. You drag him off to the loo every single time he wears one,” Arthur says, remembering how he tried to escape meeting yet another distant relative at Morgana’s wedding and had to endure the unmistakable noises coming from one of the bathroom stalls. Gwaine was never the one to be quiet about anything so it figured he wouldn’t shut up even when being fucked against the wall. 

“Not the same,” Gwaine waves away his argument, tossing the clothes back to Arthur. “Just put them on. You’re my plus one for the evening, and I won’t let you cramp my style.”

 

*

 

“I can’t even bend over in these,” Arthur complains, trying to adjust the jeans more comfortably.

“And you plan a lot of bending over I’m sure,” Gwaine says, smirking.

Arthur glares at him.

“You didn’t have to accept that bet,” Gwaine says.

“And let Morgana win by default? No chance.”

 

*

 

“Mighty Pendragon is unsure of himself. What a sight,” Gwaine says, grinning, ordering another beer.

“Tell me again, why does Percy let you come here alone?” Arthur says, taking a sip of his coke.

“I’m here for inspiration,” Gwaine says, turning Arthur in the direction of the small stage which he’s been studiously ignoring for the past half an hour. “This one’s classic.”

There are two guys on stage. One fully-clothed and standing, the other shirtless, bent over and tied to a bench. The standing guy holds a flogger in his hand, playing with the strands of leather while circling the bench. 

He trails the flogger across the bare skin of the submissive’s back, teasing, before he starts the flogging, rhythm random to not give his sub chance to prepare. 

“The bet said I had to spend at least four hours in the club. It didn’t say anything about how I should spend my time,” Arthur says, pushing past Gwaine to walk away from the bar in the direction of the small tables in the back. 

“You know what fun is, right?” Gwaine says.

Arthur turns back to give him a finger while walking which turns out to be a mistake a moment later as he crashes into someone, wetness spreading over his back immediately after. 

“What the…” he starts, wheeling around, coming face to face with a dark-haired stranger. 

“There goes my drink,” the man says, pouting at the mostly empty glass in his hand before looking up at Arthur.

“Watch where you’re going,” Arthur snaps, not really thinking before the words are out of his mouth.

“Me?” the man asks. “You ran into me.”

“And my shirt is drenched,” Arthur says.

“Are you always such a prat?”

“What did you call me?”

“A prat.”

“Where do you have your master, you twink?” Arthur asks.

“A royal prat then,” the man says.

“Do you know how to walk on your knees?” Arthur asks.

He doesn’t even know where the words came from. Something shifts in the man’s gaze as he looks straight into Arthur’s eyes.

“Do you?” he asks, his tone low, suggestive, with much more authority dripping off those two words than should be possible. 

Arthur takes an instinctive step back, his brain failing to provide a witty comeback.

“Well, do you?” he repeats, smirk on his lips. 

“Why should I? I’m not some boy toy.”

“Not with that attitude,” the man says, laughing.

“What did I say about you not cramping my style,” Gwaine says, throwing his arm around Arthur’s shoulders. “Don’t mind him. Newbie jitters and all that,” he says to the other guy. 

“Doesn’t seem like your usual type,” the man muses, looking Arthur up and down.

“Oh no, he’s not one for threesomes,” Gwaine laughs. “Arthur. Merlin. Merlin. Arthur,” he provides quick introductions. 

His manners take over as if on autopilot, and Arthur shakes Merlin’s hand, noting the strength of Merlin’s hold and ignoring the shiver it sends down his spine.

“Do you have one of your tutorials tonight?” Gwaine asks.

“Yeah, we’re doing basic diamond pattern bondage tonight.”

“Need a model?”

 

*

 

“Are you insane?” Arthur hisses after Merlin leaves to get ready for his workshop. “I’m not doing it.”

“Do you want me to tell Morgana that you chickened out of a bit of bondage? Fully clothed bondage even?” Gwaine asks. “It’s almost as if you’re scared you might like it.”

“Of course I’m not,” Arthur says.

“No problem then,” Gwaine says, grinning at him and tugging him in the direction of a table near the stage.

 

*

 

After a short introduction speech about the style of bondage Merlin would be showing them, Arthur got pulled up on the stage. 

“I can blindfold you if you don’t want to see them watching you,” Merlin whispers as he places the first loose loop around Arthur’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Arthur says and gets a small reassuring smile in return. 

Merlin works on the pattern slowly, explaining each step, exaggerating his movements as he ties the new knots. He checks with Arthur frequently to make sure he’s comfortable, runs his fingers along the rope. Somehow it makes Arthur forget people are watching them, his muscles relaxing, mind filling with a pleasant fog caused by all the touching.

“Can I go a bit further?” Merlin’s voice pulls him from the calm haze.

The pattern is done and Arthur didn’t even notice. He nods and Merlin caresses his jaw before stepping away.

“Get on your knees,” he says, his eyes twinkling. 

Arthur huffs out a laugh. Merlin grins at him in return. 

“Manipulative twink,” Arthur mutters, Merlin’s grin growing even wider, and drops to his knees.

Merlin grabs another rope and ties Arthur’s hands behind his back. He talks about the possibilities the basic pattern offers. Tugs at the knots and gradually secures Arthur’s arms to his torso. He kneels behind Arthur when he’s done, presses himself close and starts tugging and pressing at the knots on Arthur’s front.

“Holy shit,” he hears Gwaine’s voice mirroring his own thoughts. 

The vague pleasurable haze turns into building arousal and Arthur prays for Gwaine’s tight jeans to be tight enough to hide his growing erection. He’s embarrassed, his face hot with it, but at the same time he doesn’t want Merlin to stop.

“I knew you’d love it,” Merlin whispers just for him to hear and presses at the last knot on his lower belly. 

“Fuck,” Arthur gasps, instinctively leaning forward, forgetting about his tied arms.

If it weren’t for Merlin’s hold, he’d faceplant onto the floor.

“I could bring you off right here and now,” Merlin whispers. “Make you come in your pants like a teenager.”

“Yes,” he blurts before his brain catches up to his mouth, and he bites his lip and turns his face away in utter mortification. “I don’t think… I don’t…” he tries to protest, but he’s unable to form a coherent sentence.

“It’s okay. You were amazing,” Merlin says, untying his arms while remaining a steady presence to make sure Arthur stays upright. 

Aloud he comments on the need to massage the freed limbs to restore proper circulation and does exactly that before helping Arthur to his feet. 

“We’ll do full body bondage next week,” he announces and ushers Arthur, his body still bound, backstage and into one of the private rooms. 

Arthur feels a bit numb and dizzy and doesn’t protest being seated onto a chair.

“Are you okay?” Merlin asks, concern written all over his face.

“Just need a minute,” Arthur says, his whole world rearranging around the last half an hour. 

“I could…” Merlin says, dropping to his knees, his gaze straying to Arthur’s erection before meeting Arthur’s eyes once more.

“Are you for real?” Arthur asks.

“Is that a yes?” 

 

*

 

Arthur tries to catch his breath, pleasure from his orgasm slowly ebbing away while Merlin moans and shivers through his own, his face pressed against Arthur’s abdomen. He runs his fingers through Merlin’s hair, an apology for all the pulling in the mindless few seconds before coming.

“You’d make a really good sub, you know,” Merlin mumbles into his skin, making Arthur smile.

“You’re the one kneeling,” Arthur says.

“You’re the one still bound,” Merlin says.

Neither moves, too content in their post orgasm glow. Silence fills the room for several minutes as Arthur pets Merlin’s hair and Merlin plays with the rope around Arthur’s torso.

“Do you have a figurant for your next bondage tutorial?” Arthur asks, faux innocent.

Merlin glances up at him, tugging at one of the knots, “we have some rigorous training to do.”


End file.
